


Violation

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark, Evil Snoke (Star Wars), Gen, Internalized Victim Blaming, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape Parallels, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: More than blaming Ben, Luke blames himself.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Snoke
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lost
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Warnings: Internalized victim blaming, suicidal ideation, rape parallels. I was definitely trying to equate Luke’s thought process to the aftermath of a rape, so...

He’s failed miserably. That Luke Skywalker knows. When he had started out trying to rebuild the Jedi Order, he’d had such high hopes. Now — now he doesn’t want anything to do with the Force. It’s not him blaming everything on Ben. It’s not that at all.   
  
It’s the fact that he feels dirty, weak, disgusting — and there’s the simple, honest fact that he was beaten by Snoke. Snoke took control of his body without his consent, used him to try and hurt Ben — and Luke wonders, in his darkest moments, why he couldn’t fight back. Why he couldn’t just shake Snoke off him, or shield himself from Snoke’s influence.   
  
He must have _liked_ it.   
  
It’s an irrational explanation with no evidence to back it up, but Luke doesn’t know why he couldn’t just get Snoke out of his head. Why he drew a lightsaber — on his own _nephew_ at that —  
  
He hates Ben. Hates Ben, but more than hating Ben, he hates himself. For being too weak. He had been able to stand up to Palpatine when he was twenty-three, but here...  
  
Luke remembers the aftereffects of Snoke using his body like a puppet. Remembers the shock, the shame — and the oceans of Ach-To seem to beckon him from down below. Waves, pure, scintillating blue, and they promise the idea of salvation. Of being cleansed. Of being rid of this body, this body that was so impressionable, malleable, able to be stripped of free will (a green lightsaber that he forgot to turn off, and the heartbroken look of betrayal on Ben’s face) — of being free —  
  
But that would be too easy.   
  
It would be the right thing to do. Putting an end to the Jedi. (Luke was so foolish, so stupid to think that the Jedi could be made into something better) But that would be too easy.  
  
Having to live with his weakness, his own malleability, is punishment enough.


End file.
